


Boxing Day Forgiveness

by Brigzi16



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigzi16/pseuds/Brigzi16
Summary: Sophie calls Paula to tell her about what she had found out on Christmas Day and Sophie unexpectedly receives her Christmas gift from her ex. Will Sophie and Paula realise that they still love each other and that they belong together?





	Boxing Day Forgiveness

After the revelations about Gina and Duncan Sophie had been straight on the phone to Paula asking to meet her and now sitting in the Rovers waiting for the lawyer the young woman begins to wander if she and Paula can ever truly work things out. Sophie really missed Paula and wishes that she had told the lawyer that she loved her before they broke up because it may have saved them or at least helped ease the pain. 

“Gina’s practically committed perjury” Paula is furious as she downs her glass of bourbon. She couldn’t believe that Gina would do this to her own sister over Tim. It was pathetic. “Not to mention she’s handed Sally on a plate to Duncan” The lawyer looks over to Johnny who quickly preps another bourbon with burnt orange. Though she and Sophie had broken up she still came into The Rovers now and then and they knew her order by heart. “But without a confession from Duncan…”

“We still can’t do anything” 

“I’m sorry Sophie” Paula smiles politely at the pub owner as he puts the glass down on the table. “Thank you Johnny” The bar owner winks at the young Webster, who shakes her head at the older Connor. Paula takes a sip of her bourbon and smiles softly at her ex desperately wanting to reach out to the young woman “You did good Sophie”

“Shame I couldn’t do any good when my mum was actually on trial” Paula looks at the amber liquid in her glass and swirls it around, her gaze despondent and sad. Sophie wasn’t the only one who wished she had done more. 

“I wasn’t exactly the supportive partner and we’re both to blame for what happened between us” Sophie looks at Paula and sees how quiet and despondent the woman was. It was obvious that the older woman was as devastated about their break up as she was. 

“I miss you so much” Paula looks up at Sophie and reaches over gently putting her hand on the young woman’s arm as a way of comforting her. It feels good to touch the young woman again. 

“I miss you too” Sophie doesn’t hesitate in putting a hand over Paula’s and linking their fingers together. It feels good to hold Paula’s hand again after all these weeks of feeling bitter and angry. “I meant what I said Sophie I do love you. So very much” Sophie’s eyes fill up with tears hearing those words from Paula after everything that she had put the older woman through during her mum’s trial. “I know we’re not together anymore but I brought this for you intending to give you it for Christmas” Paula takes a rectangular box out of her handbag and passes it over to Sophie. The young woman swallows the lump in her throat and unwraps the gift Paula had gotten her. She opens the box and swallows her tears as a beautiful bracelet with an infinity loop.

“Paula…”

“I just wanted you to have it” Paula checks her watch and pulls her hand away from under Sophie’s taking a hold of her bag. She takes a deep breath and smiles softly at her ex “Anyway I had better go I promised Jackson I’d take him Boxing Day shopping” 

“Yeah…” Sophie watches as Paula stands from the table and downs the rest of her bourbon. Thank god Jackson had the car today and that Paula had decided to get the tram into town. 

“If anything else happens make sure you call me” 

“I will” Sophie watches as Paula heads towards the doors of the Rovers and waves weakly to her. “See you Paula” The lawyer pauses at the door and looks back at Sophie for a few moments before leaving the pub. Sophie takes the bracelet out of its box and runs her fingers over the infinity loop. 

“What you sitting there like a chump for Sophie?” The young woman looks at Johnny who was giving her the ‘are you kidding me’ look. Sophie puts the bracelet back in the box and puts it in her pocket. 

“Johnny…”

“Go after her” Sophie takes a deep breath and rushes after the lawyer who was just turning the corner heading towards the tram station. 

“Paula wait!” The lawyer stops and turns around to see Sophie rushing up to her. Paula’s heart skips a beat and she can’t stop the smile pulling at her lips. The young woman wraps her arms around the lawyer and presses her lips against the lawyer’s. Paula couldn’t believe what was happening for a few moments before she wraps her arms around Sophie returning the kiss with fervour. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry” Their foreheads rest against each other the couple smiling loudly. They were back where they belonged. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for darling” 

“I love you Paula” The lawyer presses a kiss to Sophie’s lips again and holds the young woman closer to her. She couldn’t believe she had Sophie back in her arms. 

“I love you too” Sophie feels so safe back in the lawyer’s arms and she knew that she was home. It had been so hard without Paula in her life and now she had her back. “Would like to come over for dinner later?” 

“I’d love to” They press their lips together again not wanting to let go of one another. They had each other back and they were not going to let anything split them up again. “We need to talk over dinner tonight”

“Yes we do but right now can I just hold you?” Paula murmurs softly nuzzling Sophie’s nose with her own. It was so good to have the young woman back in her arms after all these weeks. After a few more moments Paula pecks Sophie’s lips and pulls away from her partner. “Okay I better go. What time would you like to have to dinner?”

“Half seven?”

“Half seven it is” Paula pecks Sophie’s lips once more and smiles at her partner. Sophie squeezes Paula’s hand and brings it to her mouth kissing the back of it. “I love you” 

“I love you too” Paula winks at her partner and turns away from her heading towards the tram station. Sophie beams as she turns and heads back towards her house. She had her love back and it was suddenly the best Christmas ever.


End file.
